ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Wikia Civil Infinity War/Voice Cast
This is the voice cast. Main *Emman Cortez/Captain Philippines (until he gave it to Ramon Evangelista and again in the third to final story arcs) **Voiced by: Kazuyuki Okistu (Japanese), Adam McArthur (English) (For the First and second acts; Dark Light's new form), Daisuke Namikawa (Japanese), Quinton Flynn (English) (New form when the older form and Dark Light's newer form fused as one) ***Younger Regular Form: Miyu Irino (Japanese), Haley Joel Osment (English) **Bio: A Filipino wikian who loves to help other people and is a fan of Disney, Cartoons and Superheroes. He became Captain Philippines when Matias declared Civil War with Doggy Loc, as the latter said that he doesn't need a Late night block for his family-friendly channel. He lost his StF obsession when he became interested helping out to everyone's ideas. ***However, his true obsession is actually Superhero fiction. He, along with his Internet friends, join forces to find Christopher Haye in the subplot of Act 2. ***Moreover, his older self fused with Dark Light's newer form to become one person. ***In fact, he changes his voice when he sacrifices to change ways. *Lanette Lassiter/Green Gal **Voiced By: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) **Bio: Emman's friend who is an artist, she joins his side to save the Network and in the second act, to find their lost friend. *Katrina Stark/Golden Light **Voiced by: Koko Tsukinomoto (Japanese), Hynden Walch (English) (Starfire from DC's Teen Titans) **Bio: Emman's sidekick and Kieran's younger daughter who helps him throughout the Wikia Network. ***She's the main character of the Second act's Main plot and becomes stronger at the end of the second Act. *Dynasti Noble/Halloween Wonder **Voiced By: Aya Hisawaka (Japanese), Ashly Burch (English) (Storm from the X-Men anime series for Japanese; Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel for English) **Bio: Emman's friend of the wiki who helps him on his ideas. The Network Corps They're a group of Internet Users who protect the Network from various evil plans. In the subplot of Act 2, everyone joins with him to find Christopher. *Ramon Evangelista/Captain Philippines (the Leader after Emman becomes a mentor to Katrina) **Voiced by: Yoshigitsu Matsuoka (Japanese), Bryce Papenbrook (English) (Kirito for Japanese Version, Adrien/Cat Noir for English version) **Bio: A Disney, Pixar, Muppets and Video Game Geek who helps Emman in various ideas. He assumed the Mantle of Captain Philippines after Emman decided to become a Keyblade Jedi Superhero. *Collin Brady/The Wolf Soldier **Voiced By: Makoto Tsumura (Japanese), James Arnold Taylor (English) (Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank) **Bio: Creator of both of his smartest and dumbest ideas such as Collin the Speedy Boy and The Face-Paints, as well as a fan of everything about animals, he joins the Wiki Network Corps when Emman makes this group. *Jenny Williams/The Purple Sorceress **Voiced By: Nao Takamori (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) **Bio: A magical girl fanatic, she joins Emman's side to stop Matias from making a Wikia Civil War. *Christian Frates/Neo Master **Voiced by: Hiroki Tochi (Japanese), Nolan North (English) (Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series) **Bio: A Man of Cheap and Expensive ideas, he teams up with Emman to keep the block safe from harm. *Dillion Rhodes/Nightman **Voiced By: Takashi Onozuka (Japanese), Scott Menville (English) **Bio: One of the most creative people of the group, he gets good plans to do. *Jacky Cosmic **Voiced By: Toro Okawa (Japanese), Sam Marin (English) **Bio: Also known as the creator of the Comic Book series, Ultron Beyond, is the boss of the group. ***However, unlike Marin's previous role, he acts similar to a mix of Nick Fury and Hamm, as he is a realist and is not bossy. Moreover, he is also astonishing in writing comics. Creative Works, Inc. A group of Creative People who seek good ideas. *Donaldo Carreiro **Voiced By: TBD (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) **Bio: Often creates ideas revolving around some cartoon franchises (for either Disney, Time Warner or Nick), but he also creates some ideas related to video games and some original ideas, he is the head of Creative Works, Inc. He's a close friend to Collin and Dillon. *K'Maya Smith **Voiced By: TBA * Network Agents Supporting *Kieran Stark/Professor Stark **Voiced by: Yūya Uchida (Japanese), David Kaye (English) (Professor X from X-Men Evolution) **Bio: A Nicer version of his past and evil self who's a very intelligent Canadian professor who gets information from nearly every franchise existed as well as the host of a very popular series of television programs (particularly talk shows) and is the father of Katrina Stark, his younger female and nicer version of his past self. Villains * Matias (Note: He became reformed when Emman changed) Category:Voice Casts Category:ShadEmman's ideas